Of Fun Houses and Friends
by Stardust16
Summary: Daisy decided to stay in the 21st century and while she does so, she stays with Naldo. With his help, she learns just how fun the 21st century can be and earns a new friend in the process. Rated K. Naldo/Daisy friendship.


"Welcome home, Daisy" Naldo said as he opened the doors to his house, "You can come here anytime you want. You know, considering you'll be here a while."

From the outside, the house was painted nice shades of blue, white, grey and black and looked like a townhouse. Inside the house, the kitchen and dining room were connected and a giant fireman's pole stood in the centre of everything, going through the ceiling and through the floor. Behind the poles was an elevator with the stairs beside it. Multiple plants sat on the tables and in the corners of the room. Daisy stared at the room in awe.

"Oh my goodness!" The brunette shouted, "What a lovely sight! Please tell me, what is that magnificent object right there?" The princess pointed at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"Oh…" Naldo tried to think of a way to explain in the simplest way possible, "That's a giant lamp. I often use it as a swing set. It's very fun, but it's also dangerous. In other words, it's my favourite thing to do!" Suddenly Naldo jumped and grabbed on to the chandelier. "Care to join me, Princess Daisy?"

"I'd like to, Mr Naldo, but I think I should explore this magical land before I play with anything. We don't have anything like this where I come from. This is all very new to me." Daisy had then glanced around the room and wandered over to the elevator. She bowed and then curtsied. "Open sesame!"

"Oh, no, Daisy, you don't use it like that!" Naldo dropped from the chandelier and pressed a button on the elevator. Within seconds, the doors opened. "Ta da! Abracadabra! The glorious doors have opened!"

"Ooh, what an exciting adventure!" Daisy cheered and clapped her hands as she followed Naldo into the big metal box.

Minutes later, the two were in Naldo's bedroom. The room was painted a dark blue and a bed sat in the corner of it. A couch, a coffee table and some beanbag chairs sat on the opposite side of the room and in the middle of it, the fireman pole stood attached, leading back downstairs. A desk stood beside the bed and beside the desk, was a large bookshelf with a TV high above it, hanging from the ceiling. To complete the room, a large window was placed on one of the walls and a skylight shone in some light.

"Welcome to los perros comen queso Naldo," the brunette boy announced as he gestured inside his room. He had then nodded and smiled at Daisy. "That's right, I know Spanish!"

"Mr Naldo, that means 'my dog ate cheese'" Daisy corrected.

"Oh…" Naldo nodded in understanding and then smiled happily, "Well, same thing! I always get that mixed up with casa de. But then again, I didn't take Spanish this year or last, so it's not like it matters!"

Daisy nodded and although she didn't understand the brunette boy, she decided not to question him. It was probably for the best anyways. "You have a lovely room, Mr Naldo. Are everybody's bedrooms so majestic and wonderful?"

"I think so, but my mom's room is pretty boring. So was my dad's too, until he moved out."

"Moved out?" Daisy questioned, "What do you mean? Where did he move to? Another kingdom?"

"I don't know," Naldo replied, "One night when I was younger, him and Mom had this big fight. The next day I wold up and he was gone. Mom said he went to work and he never came back."

"No letters or parchments? Not even a pigeon?"

"Nope, no pigeons." Naldo had then paused before leaving his room and glanced at Daisy. "Did you use pigeons back in your time? 1522?"

"Of course!" Daisy answered happily, "We used pigeons all the time! That's how my parents and I communicated when they went out seeking for a new adventure!"

Naldo nodded. "Weird," he commented, "But cool. Weird but cool." He had then glanced out the door and gestured the princess to follow him. "Come on! Time to see your new room!"

Daisy gasped as she followed her master across the hallway and into the room across his own. "Oh, boy! Oh, goodness!" She exclaimed happily, "A new living quarters? For me?!"

"Yep." Naldo had then opened the door and entered the room with Daisy following behind him. "What do you think?"

The room was painted a pale blue colour and against the wall, a simple twin bed was placed. On the wall beside it there was a small window bed with a few throw pillows lying on it for décor. Across the room was a desk and a big, yet simple, white closet. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room, but that gave Daisy a chance to decorate it herself.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Daisy replied excitedly as she spun herself around the room and flopped on the bed. It was then she noticed the fireman's pole in the middle of the room. "Oh my! Oh my! Tell me, Mr Naldo, is that what I think it is?!"

"Yep! Your own fireman's pole!" Naldo answered politely, "Barry helped me build it. It leads downstairs. Or, if you like the elevator better…" The brunette boy had then walked over to the closet and pushed the clothing racks aside, only to reveal two doors that camouflaged into the wall. "Then there's one hidden in your closet!"

Daisy gasped dramatically. "Oh, goody! Oh, boy!" She had then, once again, bowed and curtsied to the pretty looking metal box. She had then pushed one of the buttons and ran inside as she shouted, "We shall race to the main quarters!" Within seconds, she was gone.

Naldo had then, almost instantly, ran back to his room, threw the door open and slid down the fireman's pole at great speed. He arrived back in the living room and a minute later, Daisy came in after him.

"That was so much fun! More fun than I've had in a long time!" Daisy had then curtsied to the brunette boy. "Congratulations on your success, Mr Naldo. Could we do that again?"

"Maybe later, Daisy. I'm too tired." Naldo glanced around the room and had then noticed the beaming smile on the princess's face. "So, do you think you'll like it here?" He asked.

"I love it here, Mr Naldo!" Daisy cheered, "It is so much fun and you have a fantastic place! Thank you so, so much!" The brunette girl had then started bouncing on her toes and wrapped her new friend in a hug, happily. "I do not know what I could ever do to repay you."

Naldo was a little surprised at first, but soon returned the hug. "It's no problem, Daisy," He replied, "And you can call me Naldo. After all, that's what friends are for."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Was it okay? Were Naldo and Daisy okay or did I make them a little OOC? This is my first time writing Best Friends Whenever, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong.**

 **Ever since Princess Problems premiered and it was revealed Daisy would stay with Naldo, I just had to write this! And I think it turned out pretty well too.**

 **I got inspiration for Naldo's house/bedroom from Disney's JONAS (the firemen poles) and Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush (the bean bag chairs). I figured since Naldo was so fun and hilarious, his house would be like that too. I really liked typing up the parts about the camouflaged elevators (because, somehow, I picture Naldo's family to be rich).**

 **So, I think Naldo and Daisy will become great friends due to their very similar personalities. That, and since they'll be living together, they'll have lots of time to get to know each other. Can anybody else see Naldo treating Daisy as if she's his sister? I totally can.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please let me know what you think in the review and I hope you the story!**

 **~Star**


End file.
